


Oblivious Remus

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Was thinking about a Remus who was super gone on Roman but also didn't notice?  Like, everything about his thoughts and behavior was indicative of a crush, but Remus never really...Considered it?  Like, of course Roman is the center of his universe and he lights up every room he walks into?  It's ROMAN!  That's par for the course!Anyway, as always readers are invited to write their own take so that I can have more flippin' content.  Thanks.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Oblivious Remus

Remus doesn’t realize that he’s in love with Roman. Somehow, it completely slips his notice. Of course he cares about Roman more than anyone else, wants his attention and to watch the different emotions on his twin’s face while knowing that he is the cause. Remus isn’t sure how much attention is usual, but he is a creature of extremes; it makes sense that he would be extreme in this too.

He admires everything Roman excels at, is proud of his accomplishments and wants to comfort him through his woes. But they’re brothers, and isn’t that usual? Why would he ever examine his feelings beyond that? He loves Roman, and it’s a deep all encompassing feeling, but it doesn’t occur to him that it isn’t platonic. 

Roman looks good in a swimsuit, but then, so does Remus, and he’s never been shy about his own vanity. What harm is there in admiring the view, when it’s practically a reflection? Remus always checks Roman out when they meet up, to reassure himself that he’s dressed better, or that Roman won’t embarrass him by wearing some cheesy disaster of an outfit. Sometimes he texts Roman ahead of time, and they even coordinate outfits. How was he supposed to know the thrill he got from matching was a couple thing and not a twin thing? Besides, being in love with Roman is such a foregone conclusion, practically everyone does it! Who hasn’t thought about Roman that way? Really, anyone who’s known Roman for any stretch of time at all has probably had a crush on him at one point.

And when Roman jumps to defend Remus from some insult, if for a moment Remus gets caught up and imagines kissing him, well, his mind has suggested weirder. And scaring off Roman’s boyfriends is his solemn duty. If a guy can’t handle one little shovel talk he’s hardly worthy, after all.

Remus wants Roman to have somebody perfect. Someone who can make him laugh, and knows all his favorite meals, and doesn’t let him get too worked up over his plays. Someone who- Does everything that he does for Roman. 

So how’d he realize? If the crush and the butterflies and the cuddling and the jealousy didn’t tip him off, what did?

Well, Roman’s always been, pardon the pun, the _roman_ tic between them. It’s only fitting that he should be the one to confess first. Remus isn’t going to complain- He still gets to kiss him, after all.


End file.
